


My 10 Tons of Sugar Ship

by dawningli



Category: CNOW RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: Lofter上的妈舞妈文存档合集。





	1. You Never Shined So Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> 真人同人，勿扰正主，圈地自萌。  
> 因为Lofter的尿性，可能某天就会全部搬家到AO3，所以做个存档。目前为止包含七个短篇和一个感觉要写不下去了的连载。  
> 望您阅读愉快。

1

陈昭宇本来应该在十点半出门夜跑的。在上课的日子是为了锻炼，在周五周六，则是为了通宵游戏做好生理准备。

这礼拜作业有点多，他到十一点才有机会出门跑步。

他租的房子离学校有点距离，倒是靠海岸线挺近，跑起来的时候，扑到脸上的风都是微咸的、湿乎乎的。

在九月有点滞闷的空气里，他缓慢跑过一盏盏路灯，一个个路口，一间间准备关门的店铺。

他最常去的24小时便利店旁边有条长椅。陈昭宇满头大汗地从店里出来，拿了瓶冰的矿泉水，顾不得自己身上淋漓的汗，往长椅正中间一靠，打开瓶盖就往肚子里灌冰水，伸长手脚成大字型，闭上眼睛喘口气。休息个五分钟时间，他就要准备往回继续跑了。

这里的九月真是不饶人啊。陈昭宇想。

如果上了什么上海啊……这种地方的大学该多好。如果没上大学去……打电竞？……大概也挺好的。至少以后想长时间打游戏，不用非得挑个第二天不用上学的时间点这样熬夜打。挺累的。

这时有脚步声朝着长椅过来了。陈昭宇抬起眼皮瞥了一眼。

从隔壁路灯下面走过来一个圆脸圆眼镜的小胖子，穿着不配套的短袖T恤和齐膝短裤，一脸崩溃地甩着四肢，好像想把它们从身上甩脱下来似的，看起来像是那种小时候拧坏了发条四处乱转的玩具小人。

陈昭宇就懵逼僵直了那么一下，小胖子就啪地坐到长椅上来，正巧坐在陈昭宇放在椅背上的右手臂弯里，嘴里大声抱怨着什么。

“哇艹，好累，跑步怎么他妈那么累！”他继续小幅度踢着脚喊道，“教练还非说什么要锻炼身体才能长肌肉我靠真当我是毛妹还是什么哦我是不会……”

陈昭宇恶作剧心起，拿右手拍了拍他的右肩膀。

小胖子抖了抖，往右看去，发现没人，又朝左看，有点愤怒地瞪着他。

“哇你谁啊？！好吓人啊！什么情况啊你？！”

“……我跑步完在这边坐一下啊。你又什么情况啊看也不看就坐过来？”

小胖子大概才看到陈昭宇满身的汗，总算是稍微往外挪了一点，干咳一声推了推眼镜。

“我也跑完步在这边坐一下！”

“哦。”

这个对话不用继续进行下去了。陈昭宇也往边上挪了挪，满意地继续闭上眼睛。

“你每天都来这边跑步吗！”结果小胖子又开腔了。

陈昭宇大叹一口气。连五分钟的安宁都不给吗？

“差不多吧。”

“啊？我也每天都来的！”

“……那我没看见过你啊。”

“……”小胖子安静了一会儿。

“……而且你身上都没有汗的吗。”陈昭宇又补了一句。“看起来不像跑过步诶。”

小胖子咂了咂嘴，一脸心虚地把脸别开。陈昭宇翻了个白眼，看了眼表。时间差不多了，他该回程了。

“我教练要逼我跑步嘛。”小胖子突然说。“明明是电子竞技，教练还是说要锻炼身体，真的是，都不知道怎么说，非要跑步，我就出来假装一下，逛逛……”

“你是搞电子竞技的？”

“……对啊。我打守望屁股的啊。”小胖子噎了一下，有点被陈昭宇突然提高的语调吓到。“……你难道也是吗？你看着不像啊？你是不是旁边大学的学生啊？”

“我……”陈昭宇有点结巴。“我是……呃我不是……哎呀。我是旁边大学的，我不是电竞选手，但是我也打守望屁股啊。”

“真的吗！！”小胖子的眉毛挑到了他的圆眼镜上沿外面。“诶你多少分啊？！”

“我……现在就四千多分咯，快五百强了。上赛季八十几分吧。”

“那你打的什么啊？！”

“……打碟。”

“五百强DJ啊！我去！”小胖子眉飞色舞，大笑起来。“诶你战网号是什么，我加你好不好！我打毛妹的啊，以后你就是我绑定奶了好不好！”

“……不好。”陈昭宇忍不住又想翻白眼。“凭什么啊兄弟，我又不知道你毛妹好不好啊。”

“我可是拿过天梯第一的好吗！我战网id叫妈妈的大，肯定有印象吧！”

“哇，你就是‘妈妈的大’啊。”陈昭宇站起身。“但是绑定奶就算了兄弟，我单排的。就算你是当年老干部的我也不跟你排啊。”他摇摇手。“拜拜，我回去天梯了。”

“哎！你别跑啊！”

陈昭宇加快脚步。

“至少留个ID吧兄弟？！”小胖子在身后喊。

“……”

“兄弟！”

陈昭宇停下脚步回过头。

“我叫‘国际舞王卢西奥’！行了吧？”

“行了！”小胖子跳起来，跟他挥挥手，“待会儿天梯见啊卢西奥！我叫妈妈的大！”

……你说过了。陈昭宇腹诽道。但是小胖子看起来很开心，一溜烟儿地跑了，消失在路灯的光源之外。

陈昭宇在原地站了一会儿，慢慢往回跑了起来。

 

2

傍晚过了一场雷雨，快半夜才停。陈昭宇小心翼翼绕过一路积水，走了一会儿，到了大路上终于能跑起来。空气清凉，陈昭宇心情舒畅。

直到他在便利店里撞见上次自称“妈妈的大”的小胖子在饮料柜前徘徊，一脸苦恼。

“嘿，卢西奥！”他注意到了陈昭宇，朝他招招手。在光源下陈昭宇发现他并不是真的胖子，只是脸部有点微大罢了，配上一副圆眼镜，一个标准微胖书呆子形象。

“……呃。你好啊。又出来逛街啊？”他回答道。

“不要说出来嘛，是跑步啦！”小胖子——妈妈的大——开心地回答道。“就是想不好买什么，我想喝可乐，但是也想喝芬达……”

“水。”陈昭宇塞了一瓶矿泉水到他手里。

“……哈？！”

“不跑步就算了，还要继续增添热量吗兄弟，你要糖尿病的。”

最后妈大（“叫妈大好了，妈妈的大多生疏啊”）还是妥协了，买了矿泉水，并且坚持陈昭宇的那瓶他来请客。他们走到那张长椅上坐下。

“我是不会因为一瓶水就被贿赂到跟你开黑的啊。”灌下半瓶水之后陈昭宇抹了抹嘴。

“那我再请你喝一瓶啊？”

“……你是智障吗兄弟。你觉得我是两瓶水就可以收买的人吗！”

“不知道啊，总要试试看咯。”妈大说。“感觉你挺想打电竞的，搞不好是同路人呢。”

陈昭宇沉默了一会儿。

“有这么明显吗？”

“就，有这种感觉吧。”妈大推了推眼镜。“我上次见你的时候，说到打电子竞技的时候你就一脸很有兴趣的样子开始说话了啊，而且也知道老干部，那看来是一直有关注这方面的咯。虽然不肯跟我单排就是了。”他看了一眼陈昭宇。“当初拉我打守望的可是老孟孟叔哦。”

“……啊？孟叔不是IGICE的吗？”

“他没让我一定要进ICE啊。”妈大说。“让我自己选。但是这条路是孟叔给我指的。他真的是好人哦，法鸡也超厉害，虽然ICE现在战绩是有点惨啦。”

他停下来咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口水。

“总之，我现在在BA咯。BA就很不错啊，我也很开心。除了有点想家没什么不好的。”

“你家在哪？”

“上海。”

“……等等，你多大啊？”

“17啊。我家里人就也不想让我待这么远。但是打职业什么的，他们还是支持的。……不过就其实还是想待在家吧。”

17岁。

陈昭宇看着面前的圆眼镜少年，抬起自己搭在椅背上的右手，上面因为长期握持鼠标磨出来好几个茧。

“哎呀，怎么说到这个了。那你到底是不是想打电竞啊？”妈大问他，脸上好像写了点期待。“不对，你要不要跟我双排啊？”

“……再说吧。我再想想。”

“有什么好想的啊？不就双排吗？”

“我说打电竞啊。”

“真的吗！你要因为我的劝说而进入电竞界了吗卢西奥！”

“……哇你真的有点毛病啊兄弟！”

 

3

后来他们互相加了战网。

陈昭宇从“卢西奥”变成了“舞王”。“妈大”变成了“黄梓”又变成了“黄木辛”。他们偶尔在天梯撞到，配合确实还不错。陈昭宇在黄梓对面的时候总是特别跳，黄梓的EX咖喱棒也总是要往疯狂续点的他身上戳。

陈昭宇鼓起勇气和家人说了想打电竞的事。他家长没说什么。电竞也不是什么洪水猛兽，如今不过是一份普通工作，拿着每个月几千的薪水，有稳定的工资挣，他父母也没什么反驳的空间。

他报名了IG的青训队。Fire的教练木子负责青训队，挺看好他的。

他和黄梓约好了每晚出门跑步，在长椅休息一会儿再分开，各自跑回住处。黄梓晚上有训练赛，差不多十一点才能出门，陈昭宇就把自己的时间表推迟半小时。

他们在便利店碰头，黄梓总是在饮料柜台前逗留太久，端详每一瓶热量很高看起来很好喝的饮料，最后总是被陈昭宇塞一瓶矿泉水了事，总要夸张地叹着气表示陈昭宇“怕不是我的保姆哦”。

“妈大，我有个惊吓要告诉你哦。”

“什么啊？”

“你让我酝酿一下啊。”

“说嘛不要卖关子啊！”

“我不是进了IGICE青训队嘛？”

“是啊。”黄梓淡定回答。“他们要让你做主力了吗？”

“……哇你怎么知道的？好没意思我还想让你吓一跳呢。”

“这有什么好惊吓的啦。”黄梓摆摆手。“我知道你肯定会进的啊。你DJ那么强，ICE缺好DJ啊。”

陈昭宇看着手里的水瓶有点发愣。

“哟，妈大还挺看好我的嘛？”

“我知道你可以的啦。你很强啊。虽然比起我还差很多就是了。”黄梓用笃定的语气回答道，搭上陈昭宇随意放在椅背上的右手臂，捏了捏他的肩膀。“什么时候啊？到时候跟你在赛场上见？”

“不知道呢。不好说吧。”陈昭宇停了停。“在赛场上见的话怕是要碾压你了呢，妈大。”

“哗！一个小DJ也敢说这种话哦！厉害了哦！”

“要不回去自定比赛单挑一把啊！看看谁才是扛把子啊！”

“哦↑↓！厉害了嘛舞王！敢跟妈妈的大叫板了哦！”

头顶上一扇窗户突然推开了。

“大半夜的不要阴阳怪气说话这么大声猴不猴啊！正常银要睡觉的啊！”

然后又啪地关上了。

陈昭宇和黄梓面面相觑，捧腹大笑。

 

4

北方人（珠江以北都是北方，当地人这么说）已经开始穿上毛衣了。

陈昭宇和黄梓还穿着短袖短裤，出门跑步（逛街）。黄梓的衣服还是不配套，陈昭宇无比想带他去新买一套配套的，无奈青训队没有工资，生活费捉襟见肘。

这天陈昭宇进便利店的时候，没看见黄梓。饮料柜前面没有，收银台前也没有。礼貌的收银员小姐姐告诉他那个圆眼镜男生已经买完饮料出门了。

陈昭宇走到长椅边上。黄梓坐在长椅右边他固定的位置，手里拿着两瓶可乐，举起来朝他示意。

陈昭宇翻个白眼，坐到他左边，右手就搭上了黄梓的肩膀。

“你早来就为了来买瓶可乐长肉啊？”

“我有个惊吓，要跟你说。”黄梓递给他一瓶可乐。

陈昭宇一下有点害怕，但还是接过可乐，拿在手里。

“……怕不是我要把可乐吓撒了哦。你先说，我再喝。”

“我不待BA了。”

陈昭宇心猛一沉。

“……那？”不在BA了？不在这个城市了？

……不打守望竞技了？

“那……然后呢？”一阵安静之后，他深吸一口气，拧开可乐，喝了一大口，颤巍巍又补上一句。

“……我要去IGICE了。”

陈昭宇剧烈咳嗽起来，差点没给呛死。黄梓嚷嚷着哎呀干什么你这人行不行，说着用力拍起陈昭宇的背，差点没让陈昭宇把肺给一起咳出来。

“……你他妈说话喘这个气也太大了吧？！我还以为，你要那什么呢，我靠……”

“我要干嘛？”黄梓拍着他背追问，“你还觉得我能不打了，回去干嘛啊？上学吗？”

陈昭宇缓了口气，耸耸肩。“我不知道啊！我还没进主力阵容呢，你一说你不待BA了，我还以为没机会跟你打比赛了呢。”

“我去ICE是因为ICE在上海啊，我想回家。而且ICE的人也都挺好的。”黄梓说，用力捏着陈昭宇肩膀上的肌肉。“你觉得我会抛下你退吗？我没退路的，舞王。我也不想退。我就想好好打比赛。我们还要一起努力呢，好吧？舞王？”

陈昭宇点点头。

“我知道。我就是一下没反应过来。你要当我队友了啊，哈哈哈哈……”

“对啊！……嗯。总之……这事我也想确认了再跟你说嘛，总之今天确认了，就来告诉你咯。我这几天就收拾行李准备回上海了。”

这句说完又是一阵安静。

“那以后就不能一起跑步了哦？”

“……啊……其实，反正我每次也都是晃晃出来的……都没在跑步……”黄梓挠挠头。“所以也无所谓啦。”

“……也是哦。反正以后也要天天一起跑图，也算一起跑步了吧？”

俩人相视而笑。陈昭宇举起手里洒了一点的可乐，撞了撞黄梓还没开盖的塑料瓶子。

“IGICE妈妈的大加油？”

“ICE卢西奥加油啊！”

湿润的微咸的海风，最后一次吹在他们两人的脸上。

 

5

上海是真他妈的冷哦。陈昭宇在内心感叹道。

他又整夜天梯了。十五分钟前他发了条微博，一群小姐姐在下面催睡，催睡的对象除了他，还有秒回复他的黄梓。

他从电脑前面站起来，换好衣服，经过菜包的房间走到大门口，穿上运动鞋，关上门，踮着脚跑下楼梯。

天亮了一半，东边密集的建筑物边缘上镶了一圈玫瑰金色。路上车子已经开始多起来了，不过还没什么行人。陈昭宇往反方向缓慢跑着，抬头看着半空中发亮的下弦月，一路呼出稀疏的白气。

他跑过最后一个弯角。这就要到了。

黄梓在便利店门口等他，手里拿着两杯豆浆，热气从两个小口里冒出来。

陈昭宇加快速度跑过去。黄梓跺着脚，不耐烦地喊他，等陈昭宇接过豆浆，赶忙把烫到的手在衣服上用力擦擦。这次他的衣服是一整套了，陈昭宇搬来上海之后拖着他去买的。每次看到，他都莫名地感到心满意足。大概只是某种强迫症作祟吧。

他们慢慢喝着豆浆，吐槽半夜排天梯遇到的奇葩怪事，黄梓愤愤地表示新赛季一定要用毛妹重回天梯第一，陈昭宇嘲他已经成了菜包的毛妹替补，要他赶紧去练安娜。黄梓说你感冒还没好还咳嗽特么少说句话会死吗信不信回家跟你父子局搞死你啊。陈昭宇大笑，又引发了新一轮咳嗽，黄梓翻着白眼拍他背。

“诶，你是不是喜欢我啊活力小凯？你都这样还跟我出来跑步你肯定是喜欢我对不对？”

“……对啊。”说完他又咳嗽起来。

“哦↑↓！可以啊陈昭宇！厉害了嘛！”黄梓大笑，继续给他顺气。“俞仕尧居然就这么看透了你的心思啊陈昭宇！那我应该怎么回应你哦！”

“生病还没好嘛。没力气跟你瞎扯淡咯。”陈昭宇笑着回答。“明天见就行了。”

他们把豆浆杯子扔进垃圾桶，一起摘下自己有点雾气的黑框眼镜（是的，黄梓终于换了黑框眼镜，看起来不那么智障了一些）擦了擦，再戴上。

“好嘛。那就依然明天见咯，舞王。”黄梓说，朝陈昭宇眨眨眼睛。

此刻他看起来特别聪明，一点都不智障。陈昭宇知道。

“明天见吧。”

他们转身跑向相反的方向。

太阳出来了。

 

 

end


	2. 自由坠落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舞王从离地五百米高的窗户一跃而下的时候，妈大没来得及抓住他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文来自微博的一个游戏，原微博摘抄如下：  
> @你们帅气的鸢哥： 想到一个写手游戏：写手随便找两个基友，两基友彼此之间不能互相交流。写手把自己文里要写的人物名字告诉两个基友，除此之外不透露任何信息。让一个基友用这些人物写一个故事开头，另一个基友写一个结尾。可以尽可能离谱。然后写手写一个故事，把看似毫无联系的开头结尾圆回来。 
> 
> 于是我找到了八少和古月老板来写开头和结尾。八少从李绝李和妈舞妈中间挑了妈舞妈（或者舞妈舞，对我来说都差不离【喂），给我写了一句非常天马行空的开头：  
> “舞王从离地五百米高的窗户一跃而下的时候，妈大没来得及抓住他。”
> 
> 接着古月听说要写妈舞妈，就跑去酝酿着写起了结尾。  
> 然而八少搞事的开头我是料到的。古月的结尾我是真的没有料到。非常，非常正经而还原的一个结尾：  
> “比赛结束。IG Ice获胜。  
> 陈昭宇兴奋地转头举起手，想要来个激情high five，却发现旁边的孩子已经和另一边的小绝抱在一起。他顺势放下手理了一下刘海儿，心想可千万不要拍到我傻乎乎的样子。然后他仰头闭上眼，想起来以前比赛结束，旁边那个人肯定高兴地一蹦老高，玻璃房都是他杠铃一样的笑声。别说，现在听不到还真有点想。  
> 走出玻璃房从逍遥手中接过手机，上面有好几条未读信息。他打开逐一看。  
> “舞王你行啊，老本行还没忘。”  
> “哎哟这新人毛妹还可以，0.5妈。”  
> “我看到了！！想击掌没人理吧！”  
> 看到了？陈昭宇猛地抬起头，休息室的门正好打开，走进来的那个身影可不就是他比赛以后一直在想着的。  
> “你不是今天没比赛？”他愣愣地问。  
> “没比赛不能买票当观众啊。”黄梓咧嘴笑得见牙不见眼，然后他转头跟逍遥说：“行了比赛都完了，我就把我的人领走了。”  
> 陈昭宇在一片嘘声和口哨声中傻乎乎地握住黄梓伸过来的手，站起来跟他走出了休息室。”
> 
>  
> 
> 这就是我为什么鸽了很久才发出这篇文。虽然还是结尾得十分仓促，且跟结尾其实没什么实质性的关系……但目前我能做的就是这样了。  
> 半AU，时间是守望先锋发售两三年后，官方推出了VR版本。  
> 含有私设：妈大有严重恐高。分级大概有个PG13，也不只是友情向而已。  
> 非常OOC。  
> 大概是这样。  
> 

舞王从离地五百米高的窗户一跃而下的时候，妈大没来得及抓住他。

他伸出去手去想抓住他了，但只来得及碰到他甩在身后的指尖。

巨大的恐慌在胸腔里砰一声炸开，IGICE堂堂主指挥天才青年国服第一毛妹天不怕地不怕MOMDA一下慌了神。

“你去哪儿啊？！”

“我——”

他眼前突然爆发强光，耳膜嗡鸣作响，手柄疯狂振动无法控制，耳机里紧接着响起麦克雷的六连发枪声。等到他再能操纵手柄的时候，画面周围已经有了黑色的残血痕迹。

虚拟现实画面突然抖动了一下，IGICE队员们视线的右上角多出了一个击杀标识，是带着蓝框的IGICELUCIO，头像左侧箭头上是一个麦克雷的闪光弹。

VR眼镜里黄梓眼前一黑，喉咙一阵作呕，张开嘴对着话筒半天，最后只憋出三个字：“陈昭宇！！”

“啧……我想去绕路地形杀啊！结果麦克雷要晕你还把我给晕了我靠！”陈昭宇语速极快的辩解从耳机里传了过来，“没事没事，他们没控制大，76开大你就阿贡捅穿他们好吧？我回来了我回来了！”

绕那么远的路滑墙过去地形杀？这个傻逼！

黄梓气得脑袋都有点胀，VR眼镜在他眼睛周围勒得就更紧了一些。他收回先前去够那智障卢西奥的左手，重新调整准心的虚拟激光炮就往对面得意洋洋的麦克雷肚脐眼戳了过去。旁边的小绝从跟对面76的皇城PK中稍稍脱开，射来一发螺旋飞弹，刚才让舞王摔下悬崖的麦克雷就进入了8秒的死亡冷却。

他感觉腿软，迈不开步子，给了俞仕尧一个盾让他和对手专心互怼，自己在原地站住了。

可能是八百年之后，他才听到身后熟悉的音乐由远及近，陈昭宇滑到他背后的墙面上，切了首歌，给只剩半血的他开了个强音。

黄梓不敢回头看。他看起来肯定不会有什么变化，肯定还是那张DJ的模型脸孔。当然了。还指望他满脸血肉模糊不成？

他眼前一下满是自己脑补出来的各种画面。他又想干呕，想直接就地躺倒再也不要起来，但瑶瑶从盾后回头暼了他一眼，示意他大招已经充能完毕。

他咽了口唾沫，深呼吸，头也不回地从陈昭宇身边跑开，冲向对面守车的人堆，手里高能的激光炮又戳向了下一个目标。

   
这是守望先锋推出VR版本之后他们第一次用VR打训练赛。

新的VR模式的游戏体验与PC版和主机版给玩家带来的感觉完全不同，尝试过的从业者和玩家们也都褒贬不一。主创团队说，就像主机一样，他们没想着让所有玩家都能适应这个模式。但一场职业比赛用VR来打总是个不错的吸引眼球的手段，暴雪也正不遗余力地在全球做推广，国内很快就会有第一届守望VR表演赛。IGICE是国内人气数一数二的队伍，俱乐部必然不会错过这样的机会，参与表演赛就被提上了日程。

这对原先适应在电脑屏幕前进行操作的电子竞技职业选手们来说，几乎就像是完全接触了新的职业领域。除了枪法、反应能力和配合协调能力这些职业选手必备的素质之外，还加上了更高的体能要求。他们现在都在上海，要去基地练习VR，还被要求定期健身，有人壮了一些，有人瘦了一圈，这大概算是VR比赛带来的唯一好处了。

当然，除了这些基本功，VR还带来了更多心理层面的考验。

比如这位IGICE堂堂主指挥天才少年国服第一毛妹天不怕地不怕MOMDA黄梓同学，是个严重的恐高者。

艾兴瓦尔德高峻的悬崖边缘、绿洲城海岸之外落差极大的海面、尼泊尔圣所里深不见底的坑洞，这一切在电脑的二维屏幕上看起来都没什么问题，但到了虚拟现实中，都让黄梓冷汗直冒。队友被全灭需要迅速自杀的时候，从高处掉落，即使没有真实世界中坠落时心脏揪起的失重感，依然像是坠进地狱一样难受。

VR版本刚出来的时候黄梓是怎么都不想玩的。但团队需要，作为队内的主指挥他当然不可能放弃出场机会（否则谁来carry全场呢），也不愿和队友提起恐高的事。在VR版本大家的英雄池几乎不变，他依旧主拿毛妹，抓紧这个实打实的地面英雄不放。至于其他需要看情况拿出来的英雄，源氏没了超级跳之后shift的高度还可以接受（反正他已经是个忍犬了，老李退了以后新来的c位源也挺6），DVA被数次调整有点孱弱也拿得少，法拉和天使这种能飞高高的英雄更加不在他的英雄池之内。一切和高度相关的元素都让他尽可能避免掉了。

除了这个陈昭宇。除了黄梓几乎每次抬眼都能看到这个在最危险的地方蹦蹦跳跳的陈昭宇。这个对自己的DJ技巧太过自信，以至于在跳窗出去滑墙走位时被对方麦克雷一个闪光弹晕过去直接掉进深渊的陈昭宇。

任黄梓在心里重复一百遍虚拟现实是虚拟的所以不值得害怕也无济于事，在他脑内自动循环播放的画面里，就是一个活生生的陈昭宇在他眼皮子底下跳崖了。

   
比赛终于结束了。他们还是以一个传统的让二追三艰难赢下了这场训练赛。其他几个队员在耳机里欢呼起来，耳麦里炸成一片杂音。

黄梓把VR眼镜从脑袋上硬扯下来，脸上发烫，憋得要死。陈昭宇站定在VR设备上，在抓自己被眼镜边缘压得瘪下去的刘海，余光看见黄梓已经摘了头盔，回头看他，和平常一样笑着举起手，等待黄梓的一个high five。

当然了，他毫发无损。

黄梓一阵欣慰又突然无比愤怒，抓住那只手，然后把陈昭宇拖出了训练室。

   
“哇！干嘛啊智障宝宝？力气有点大的哦……”

“……你刚才干嘛跳那个窗子啊？”

“我想滑到那边去绕后他们啊——”

“……那也提前跟我说一声吧？”

“我哪想到麦克雷会刚好晕到我啊——诶你怎么坐地上啦？……你怎么了妈大？？”

 

黄梓贴墙一屁股滑坐到地上的时候，陈昭宇以为他要休克了还是怎么，吓得半条命都要没有了。他费了老大力气才把软成一滩泥还真特么挺重的黄梓拖上沙发，把身子摆正了，赶紧看看他脸色摸摸他额头，发现并没发烧脱水什么的症状，想想估计是太累了，平常真的是缺乏锻炼哦。

这么想着，他才意识到自己也全身脱力，手软腿软，赶紧也坐到沙发上休息一会儿。柔软的坐垫往他这边一沉，黄梓就顺势靠了过来，脑袋贴在他肩关节，哼哼唧唧磨蹭了一会儿，把脑门儿上的汗都蹭在他T恤上。

他们就这么靠在一起葛优瘫了一会儿，教练队员后勤进进出出，最后差不多都散了。俞仕尧和管力从训练室拖着脚步开门出来，说着要去吃夜宵，瞥了一眼沙发上的两个人，嘴里啧啧地嫌弃起来。

“怕是一刻不能离开彼此哦妈大舞王~”

“小绝你是不是准备去找老李了啊？老公一个人在家独守空房也是挺寂寞的哦？”陈昭宇朝俞仕尧挤挤眼睛。

俞仕尧涨红脸，瞪圆眼睛朝他比了个中指，转身出门去了。管力摆出一副无可奈何的表情，跟在俞仕尧身后走了，贴心地带上了门。

没人说话。黄梓逐渐平稳的呼吸扑在陈昭宇裸露的胳膊肘上，痒痒的。陈昭宇深吸一口气，试着平复胸腔里加快的心跳。虽然他也不知道到底有没有效果。

“怎么啦宝宝？”他若无其事地偏过头，下巴杵在黄梓头顶上，“运动量有点大哈？……还是头盔太闷了？”

黄梓从喉咙里发出一个表示否定的音节。

陈昭宇突然觉得这事没那么简单。他踌躇了一会儿，还想接着再问，黄梓突然开口了。

“跟你说，老子超级恐高。”他在陈昭宇肩头用气声说。

声音很轻，但房间太安静所以陈昭宇听的清清楚楚。他一下子紧张起来，脑海里倏地飞过一堆平时用惯了的嘲讽话，半天也没挑出一句适合在此情此景缓和气氛的，只好维持坐姿不动，假装自己什么都没听见。

“……你倒吸冷气的声音有点响啊舞王。”黄梓的声音提高了一点。

陈昭宇才发现自己的嘴张开了。

“……但是之前怎么不跟我……我们说呢？我可以帮你啊，应该可以克服的啊……”

“我不敢说啊！怕直接不让我打了！”黄梓一下从陈昭宇身上剥离开去，坐直身子，陈昭宇下巴被他头一顶差点咬到了舌头。“自己自定义的时候离悬崖远一点就还好。天梯也可以不走过去，但是比赛不行啊！刚才你被地形杀掉下去我就崩溃了，要是打比赛团战的时候也来这种情况我根本不能指挥，这种状况逍遥叔叔怎么会让我上哦。那不是很尴尬吗？‘妈妈的大为啥不能上场啊？哦↑↓！是恐高啊！’‘哇怕是以后游戏全做成VR也没有什么职业生涯了妈大！’那我还有什么办法？”

“……等下你刚说什么？……我被地形杀你就崩溃了？”

“……对啊！我恐高啊！我看到你掉下去跟我自己掉下去感觉是一样的啊！”

“可是我是个DJ啊我一定要滑墙的……”

“对啊！！”黄梓急了，手在空中挥了几下拼命挠了两下头皮，“但是我，哎呀怎么说呢，我就……”他声音慢慢低下来，时不时地瞥瞥陈昭宇又转开，“就……”

陈昭宇看着他欲言又止，训练赛一幕幕场景在他脑海里飞快地翻过，突然几个细节让他震惊得停下了思考。

“等一下，瑶瑶今天不是也冲下去过吗？他撞的时候你给他套盾的啊，应该也看到他下去了吧。”

“……啊？”黄梓定住了。

“还有小绝被对面DJ弹下去来着？然后你好像马上一个右键把DJ带走了？还一直在比比下一波团战要怎么打来着？”

“……呃……”

“……所以说你是不是只怕我一个人掉下去啊妈大？是不是好为我担心哦？”

“……什么？？什么啊你说什么东西啊？！！”

陈昭宇大笑出声，觉得自己开始有点儿过呼吸了。“哦↑哦↓！妈大果然喜欢我哦！好怕我死掉的呢！矮油妈大！不行啊！”

“哇你他妈能不能闭上这张狗嘴啊！！”

黄梓气急败坏，伸手就要糊陈昭宇脸，被陈昭宇抓住，两个人扭打成一团，谁也不肯先把手放开。

等终于闹累了，陈昭宇才意识到现在他们的姿势发生了变化，呃，巨大的变化——自己握着黄梓的双手，被黄梓压在柔软的沙发扶手上，天才少年（其实现在也该叫青年了）的一颗大脑袋这会儿沉甸甸坠在陈昭宇的胸口，随着两人共同频率的粗重呼吸一起一伏。

陈昭宇心里涌起那股熟悉的，只要黄梓贴近他就会滋生出来的那种，他不敢为之命名的情绪，伴随一阵暖意，从他们紧贴在一起的皮肤渗透到四肢百骸。

“但是这不就是个游戏嘛。”他说，声音很低。“难道不是吗，妈大？”

胸口的大脑袋摇了摇。

“不只是游戏啊。”他的声音闷闷的，在陈昭宇胸口震动。“早就不只是游戏了。”

陈昭宇盯着天花板突然无法呼吸，大脑疯狂运作卡了壳，旋转晕眩搅成一团浆糊。

然后黄梓慢慢把脸从他胸口上抬起来，凑近过来悬在他眼前，不敢和他对视，神情犹豫不决但好像又下定了什么决心，沉重的呼吸扑在陈昭宇有点颤抖的嘴唇上。

然后他的眼睛闭上了。

他们这么僵持了几秒。终于陈昭宇受不了了，决定抢个先手，抬起脸就亲了过去。

首先他们的黑框眼镜撞在一起，然后才是嘴唇。第一次接触很短暂，但黄梓整个儿剧烈抖动了一下，瘫到他身上，头埋进他肩窝里，握着他的手开始颤抖起来。

他们又维持了一会儿这个不太舒服的姿势。陈昭宇几乎不敢动，而黄梓紧闭眼睛，抖得更厉害了。陈昭宇其实也没多少经验，他花了一点时间才判断出黄梓这发抖不完全是处男第一次亲亲精虫上脑的抖法。他放开他双手，手掌贴上他背脊，轻拍安抚。

“没事了。”他在对方耳边低语。“没事啊宝宝。我好好的呢。”

“别，痒……”黄梓退开一丁点距离，口齿不清地抱怨道，然后不等陈昭宇回答，秒秒钟就又趴回他身上。

然而陈昭宇松开黄梓，把他推开一点儿。黄梓终于睁开眼睛了，愣愣地看着他。

“后面的事情可以等到回家。”陈昭宇说。“现在我带你去个地方。”

 

陈昭宇说的地方是守望VR版的新地图。也就是他们刚才训练赛打过的那张地图。也就是那张地图边缘看起来离地五百米的地图。

陈昭宇让他随便选个什么不能飞也不能跳的英雄，走到地图边缘去。黄梓选了个麦克雷，跑到地图边上，紧闭眼睛，一点点往边缘挪动，每走一步都能感到牙齿随着脚步在微微打颤。

“我他妈觉得自己是上了一艘贼船你知道吗……”他咬牙切齿挤出一句。

“没事的嘛智障宝宝，你就睁开眼睛嘛，好不啦？”陈昭宇的声音在他右手边响起，“睁开嘛。”

黄梓深吸一口气再从鼻子里喷出来。他的腿和手都在抖。他转头向着陈昭宇声音的方向，极缓慢地睁开了眼睛，看到的是一个卢西奥微笑的模型脸孔。他视线的左侧就是地图边缘，被地图上的晨雾笼罩住的深渊离他仅有咫尺之遥。

“这他妈没什么帮助好吗陈昭宇！”他朝DJ的模型面孔怒吼，“你想干嘛啊！我又看不到你的脸！”

“……对哦。”陈昭宇干咳了一声。“那这样呢？”

黄梓紧紧抓着手柄的右手被另一只手握住了。温度偏高，有点微汗。他的喉咙艰难地吞咽。他慢慢回过头去，终于能够直视这片不见底部的深渊。

“这样可以了吧？”他抖着声音说。“我们走吧？第一课结束了。”

“还没呢。你在VR版本被地形杀过吗？”

“……你他妈在开玩笑吧……”

“跳吧。”陈昭宇说。“我跟你一起。”

黄梓用尽全力才没有让自己直接跪到地上。

“暴露疗法。”陈昭宇的声音带着一点得意。

“我不行。我真的不行。”黄梓用力摇头。

陈昭宇沉默了一会儿。黄梓的指骨能感到他的握力慢慢加重。

“你相信我吗？作为队友？以及……别的什么？”

“……”

“回答我啊。”

“当然啊！是你我当然相信啊！但……”

“那就什么都别想。还有别闭上眼睛。”陈昭宇说。他的声音是不是近了好多？“我们走吧。”

黄梓张开嘴要抗议。但陈昭宇突然凑过来，隔着两个VR眼镜的宽度，愣是吻住了他。同时，他紧紧抓住黄梓右手的那只手按下黄梓手柄上的按键，向左一偏，他们就这么跳出了地图边缘，开始下坠。

黄梓僵住，听得耳边风声作响，一切都在迅速向上远去，VR将坠落时的视听观感一一还原。

他觉得心悸，过于强烈的求生本能在血管里啸叫，他想要尖叫，他想要闭上眼睛。

但隔着两副VR眼镜，不知怎么，陈昭宇的嘴唇还稳定地贴着他的，他的手还地覆盖在黄梓手上。

就像是他们真的携手自由坠落。

在两秒钟的下坠时间里，在系统自动切换到第三视角显示他们从高处摔落阵亡之前，黄梓睁着眼睛，心脏猛烈跳动，肾上腺素在血管里激荡，感官突然变得无比灵敏。从未如此接近死亡，也从未如此强烈地感觉到活着。

 

画面变黑了。

贴着陈昭宇的嘴唇，黄梓粗喘着气，慢慢平复下来。一切反应似乎又钝化了下来。他没再感到恶心和恐惧了。

这大概也不是那么难以接受吧，他想。这种感觉，大概也很像是——

陈昭宇的嘴唇和手离开了。黄梓丢掉手柄，在一片黑暗里向前摸索着，揪住了陈昭宇的衣领。

陈昭宇有点粗暴地摘掉他和自己的VR眼镜，在黄梓被光亮刺激眯起眼的一秒里顺便又摘掉了俩人戴在VR眼镜里面的两副黑框。

这下他们中间什么都不隔着了。

黄梓终于闭上了眼睛。

 

VR模式在那之后的一年间成了守望先锋比赛不可或缺的一个精彩分支模式。

黄梓后来还是去了别的线上队，不用打VR比赛，还不用住在基地，可以和陈昭宇住在一起。

他还是对高度不太行，陈昭宇知道这不是能用在游戏里一起跳次崖或者几次亲吻完全解决的心理障碍。

所以他从未期待过黄梓能来看他用VR比赛。

直到今天。比赛结束。IG Ice获胜。

陈昭宇兴奋地转头举起手，想要来个激情high five，却发现旁边的孩子已经和另一边的小绝抱在一起。他顺势放下手理了一下刘海儿，心想可千万不要拍到我傻乎乎的样子。然后他仰头闭上眼，想起来以前比赛结束，旁边那个人肯定高兴地一蹦老高，玻璃房都是他杠铃一样的笑声。别说，现在听不到还真有点想。

走出玻璃房从逍遥手中接过手机，上面有好几条未读信息。他打开逐一看。

 “舞王你行啊，老本行还没忘。”

 “哎哟这新人毛妹还可以，0.5妈。”

 “我看到了！！想击掌没人理吧！”

看到了？陈昭宇猛地抬起头，休息室的门正好打开，走进来的那个身影可不就是他比赛以后一直在想着的。

“你不是今天没比赛？”他愣愣地问。

 “没比赛不能买票当观众啊。”黄梓咧嘴笑得见牙不见眼，然后他转头跟逍遥说：“行了比赛都完了，我就把我的人领走了。”

陈昭宇在一片嘘声和口哨声中傻乎乎地握住黄梓伸过来的手，站起来跟他走出了休息室。

 

 

end


	3. 2017.10.21 02：00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你有挂烫机吗？”  
> “咳咳咳……没有。”  
> “嗯。这个皱，挂烫机估计也很难救回来了。熨斗有的吧？”  
> “……大概……吧。”  
> “你爸妈是怎么同意你自己住出来的啊妈妈的大？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是那个微博上的游戏。原微博摘抄如下：  
> @你们帅气的鸢哥： 想到一个写手游戏：写手随便找两个基友，两基友彼此之间不能互相交流。写手把自己文里要写的人物名字告诉两个基友，除此之外不透露任何信息。让一个基友用这些人物写一个故事开头，另一个基友写一个结尾。可以尽可能离谱。然后写手写一个故事，把看似毫无联系的开头结尾圆回来。   
> 依然是八少开头+古月结尾。  
> 题目想不出，瞎取的。李绝有，还有一个我们自己瞎萌的邪教西皮，不明显，就不说了。

妈大推开门，看到舞王正在打开箱子，立刻后退了一步。舞王从箱子里拽出一套衣服抖开，用眼神压迫妈大退缩的意图。他颤颤巍巍地关上了房门。

“你怎么找到的哦？……我真的怎么都找不到。”他坐到床的一角，揪起自己床上毛巾毯的小碎毛，心虚得不敢抬头。

“然后要到U总婚礼前一天晚上才让我来找是吧。你说这衣服还怎么穿吧，啊黄梓。”

陈昭宇在他头顶不悦地哼了一声，听起来像被对面枪法很烂的76打到残血还被黄梓抢了一个大血包。然而气不是冲着衣服来的，这皱巴巴的三件套——陈昭宇给他买的——依然被小心翼翼地放下，整套铺平在床上。

黄梓愧疚地扭头去看他的伴郎装，忍不住伸手去摸，想抚平深灰色衣料上因久叠乱放挤压出的无数皱褶。没什么作用。上面还有薄薄一层在箱底沾上的灰。他咳嗽起来，嗓子眼像是掺了沙子。

陈昭宇好像叹了口气。

“你有挂烫机吗？”

“咳咳咳……没有。”

“嗯。这个皱，挂烫机估计也很难救回来了。熨斗有的吧？”

“……大概……吧。”

“你爸妈是怎么同意你自己住出来的啊妈妈的大？”

 

墙上的钟走过两点三十的时候，黄梓终于自己（从狭窄储藏室最深处的小角落的一个鞋盒子里）找出了电熨斗，并且坚持要自己把衣服熨好。熨斗开始冒起热气，他还在手忙脚乱把衬衫铺平。

陈昭宇靠在黄梓家的餐桌上，手插裤兜，看黄梓战战兢兢地操起熨斗。呲一声，衬衫的一只袖子算是勉强平整了一些。

陈昭宇有点儿看不下去。他直起身走过去，想从黄梓手里接过熨斗，被黄梓躲开了。

“还是我来吧？你到底会不会搞啊妈大？这样要熨到明天早上去了。”

“我自己来，你还把我当未成年啊。……而且你生气就说出来嘛。”黄梓很轻声地抱怨了一句。“你一生气不说话就压迫感很强。”

好像有理啊呵呵。陈昭宇想。

“……这是我给你买的衣服吧？”

“是的。我没放好，是我的错。对不起。”黄梓干脆地承认道。“而且我还不会烫衣服。”

这承认的速度也有点太快了。陈昭宇差点一口气呛在喉咙里。

“……你把我送给你的西装三件套放在一个箱子里面，还压箱底，是吧？”

“是啊。我已经道歉了。”

“然后我是不是说过这个衣服和我的是配套的然后我们要一起穿去当伴郎的？”

“对啊！我不是都一起道歉了嘛！”

“你想得很轻松哦一次就搞定了啊！”

“那你想怎么样嘛！”

陈昭宇很明智地闭上了嘴，终结了这种小毛孩儿之间的吵嘴模式。你已经二十，就快二十一，你他妈是个成熟男人了你知道吗，他在心里劝说自己。

“……你快继续烫吧。”他往后退了一步，抬手示意黄梓继续。黄梓瞪着他，张嘴又闭上好像吃了只虫子还吐不出来，最后只好低下头去继续自己的工作。

屋子又陷入相对的安静。黄梓和陈昭宇的两只手机并排放在餐桌上，不时振动几下。陈昭宇拿起手机翻起余佳琪的伴郎群。一堆小视频跳出并加载了起来。

李英杰给余佳琪办了个所谓的单身派对，聚了一帮汉子吃了个死贵但味道真他妈好的自助餐，然后续摊唱K+夜宵去了。IG在上海的一帮子队员，有对象的没对象的结婚的都去了，没能去的，就这个突然想起自己衣服还没准备好还找不着了的黄梓，还有这个跑来他家陪他找衣服的陈昭宇。

陈昭宇随手点开最新的几个视频。高飞麟搂着他的小姐姐亲了又亲，周围一片YOOOO噫噫噫。唐诗唱一首他不熟悉的老歌，把自己感动到哽咽，余佳琪搂着他的肩膀揉他不多的头发。李英杰明显喝多了，摇摇晃晃地在唱告白气球，俞仕尧在背景里大笑，端着一杯颜色诡异的饮料，眼镜摘了，看着李英杰，双眼在KTV明灭的灯光里闪闪发亮。

陈昭宇眼睛发酸。他花了十分钟把每个视频都看完，长出一口气，按了待机键，把手机放回原位，揉揉眼睛，抬起头又看看他的智障宝宝，惊讶地发现衣服和马甲已经给熨好了，整整齐齐摆在了一边。

才过去十分钟，黄梓俨然成了熨衣宗师，西裤已经熨到最后一条裤筒。他操纵熨斗压出一条完美中线，眼神专注如同比赛打到白热化而他手中有大。

陈昭宇看着他的天才少年，又好半天没能说出话来。

“妈大啊。”

“嗯。”黄梓没抬头。

“我好爱你啊。”

“嗯。”

“……哇，不给点反应吗？”

“嗯？……你刚才说什么？我太专心了……你再说一遍？”

哇艹他根本就没听见啊！

陈昭宇大叹一口气：“……我说我想搬进来住啦。”

黄梓总算停下手里的动作，抬头看他了。

“……认真的吗？”他的语气有点犹豫。

是啊。从搬来上海开始我就在想这件事了。陈昭宇想。

“嗯，如果你觉得没问题的话。可以分担房租，而且你这些东西我也能帮你整理一下啊。你这个宝宝，一个人住真的不知道怎么照顾自己哦。还要让我操这个心。”他努力保持着漫不经心的表情，回答道。

黄梓的表情没什么变化。陈昭宇有点慌。

“所以呢？”他问。“OK吗，妈大？”

黄梓露出一个微笑。

“等我烫完衣服哦。”

陈昭宇看他以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势用一分钟熨好最后一条裤管，把整个三件套妥妥帖帖挂好，和陈昭宇的那套并排挂在一起。十秒之后，他还靠在餐桌上，只是怀里多了个挂在他身上的小胖子。

“我也爱你啊陈昭宇。”

“……艹，所以你根本就是听见了哦！”

“那你今晚就睡我家吧？”

“这都三点了，好像我有选择一样哦。”

“太好了！……哦艹。哎呀靠！我还得去整理床！靠靠靠靠！……新床单在哪儿来着！靠！”黄梓一拍大脑门儿。“你等我一下，等我一下啊陈昭宇！等老子带你上床！”

然后他一溜烟儿跑回了卧室。翻箱倒柜的声音再次响了起来。

陈昭宇闭上眼，想到李叔叔之前说的话，一辈子这么长，还有很多值得期待的。他想他终于有点明白了。

 

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，其实是因为U总昨晚直播吹水提到了十月份结婚的事，还说到伴郎大概不会请小绝老李他们——因为他们酒量都不好，无法帮U总挡酒，U总自己会喝趴23333333所以其实到时候妈舞也是当不了伴郎的，但没关系嘛，we oughta dream a little bigger right（。


	4. Set Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一场和另一场普普通通的竞技比赛之间，一个再普通不过的玩家，顶着一个再普通不过的id，挑了一个再普通不过的英雄，在这个安静的突击模式里找到一片安静的地方，坐了下来。

直布罗陀的天空是澄净的橙色，一艘巨轮在晨曦下缓行。

在一场和另一场普普通通的竞技比赛之间，一个再普通不过的玩家，顶着一个再普通不过的id，挑了一个再普通不过的英雄，在这个安静的突击模式里找到一片安静的地方，坐了下来。

玩家无心观景。他点起一根烟，急不可耐地吸入一口，直到肺里充满令他心安的尼古丁。

突击模式还没结束。他一边吸烟，一边抖着腿。一群友好的敌方玩家从他身后经过，朝他问好，他没有回应。他们从他身边消失了，投身到下一场嘈杂的竞技中。

一根烟眨眼就抽完了。他觉得自己还没从上一场比赛中冷静下来，于是又点了一根。

另一个敌方的玩家的脚步声过来了。玩家看了一眼，回过头，然后又看了第二眼，盯着他头顶上的id。这第二眼看得久了点儿。

【你怎么在这里？】

【我怎么知道。】对方回答，在他身边盘腿坐下来。

他的人物模型举起右手结印，定气凝神，看起来那么淡然。在无法声音交流的情况里，他一切可能的表情和思绪都被隐藏在金属面具和一个状似安定的句号之下。

玩家叼着第二根烟，撮了一口，焦虑又化掉一点。

【什么情况？】对方问。【一直输？】

【连赢。】玩家告诉他。【但是上把队友心态炸了，被让二追三。】

【那你呢？】

【我？我还好啊。】

【哦↑↓？是嘛↑↓？】

【比和你双排掉分总好一点吧。】

他掐掉第二根烟，又去拿第三根，想起了什么，住了手。

【你感冒还没好呢吧。】

【恩。但没事啊。】对方很快回答道。【我们隔着1579公里，又不是说你的烟味能熏着我了还是什么的。】

【哈哈哈你知道得这么精确啊？】

那头稍稍安静了一会儿。

【那你什么时候来哦？】

玩家抓出烟盒，抽出第三根烟点起来，用力吸进一口。

【不是要进线下再来吗。】他的手轻微地抖动，打出一堆错字又删掉改过。【反正也就最多再一个月嘛，很快的。】

【是啊，很快的。】对方说。【所以说你何必也要爆炸啊？】

玩家苦笑出声，一口烟气卡在嗓子眼，呛得他眼前的浅橙色天空都有点模糊。

【对我这么有信心吗宝宝？这么认可我的实力啊？线下赛似乎很好进的样子哦？】

【我什么时候对你没信心过啦陈昭宇？】

对方从他身旁站了起来。玩家扭头看他。

【天梯的爆炸队友只是暂时的，】他说，【老子才是永久的，你知不知道？】

然后他消失了。

玩家把烟掐掉，也站了起来。他甩甩手，发现它们不再发抖，呼吸也稳定下来。

直布罗陀永恒不动的朝阳还在海面上闪烁，轮船已经开远了。

看着看着，他微笑起来。

“收到。”他和他的的人物模型一起开口。

他们听起来都很笃定。

然后他的身影也消失在一片温柔的橙色晨曦里。

 

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017.3.23
> 
> 今晚舞王排位，连赢多场排名来到65，之后有队友半途心态爆炸，被让二追三。下一个突击模式跳出来之后，就听到了语音里有打火机和喷烟的声音，连续两根。  
> 所以送给舞王。望继续修炼，终成稳定小凯。等一个妈舞线下赛上海见。
> 
> Will you set sail  
> Will you set sail tonight?  
> Till we see land  
> Never look back or behind
> 
> I don't know if you get will lost at sea  
> Or we will end up where we are supposed to be  
> Are you brave enough to swim against the tide?


	5. 四次他们不知道他们在约会，一次他们终于明白了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们之前不是都他妈约会好多次了吗？”黄梓用一个问题回答他。
> 
> “……等一下，只有我一个人不知道我们是在约会吗？”他一脸懵逼地问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017.4.5
> 
> 如题。是最近一直都想写的脑洞，但是在大脑半昏迷中写出来的东西却和想象中完全不一样。不过N+1这个片段灭文法真的适合我这种突然起意者，简洁明了，不用通宵就能写完。  
> 时间轴是OTS前后一个多月。有几个地方是真的，以此展开想象，剩下大部分是编造。  
> 以及考试真的促进生产力。

1

他们在都督家初次见面。

当时陈昭宇有点局促地坐在沙发一头，其他人正热火朝天地闲扯，都是一些他从没听过也很想假装从来没听过的八卦。门铃响了，都督说哎呀妈大来了，跑去开了门。黄梓熟悉的大嗓门先传了过来，然后出现的才是本尊，和陈昭宇在apac比赛视频中看到的又不太一样，胖了些。都督说了什么，黄梓笑没了眼睛，圆框眼镜被鼓起来的颧肌微微顶上去。

“这个需要我介绍吗？”周毅拍了一下陈昭宇的肩膀，“国际舞王卢西奥。”

陈昭宇还在想着高中学过的红楼梦的哪段课文来着，什么“这个妹妹我曾见过的”，猛然惊醒，从沙发上跳起来，朝黄梓伸出手。黄梓瞧瞧都督又瞧瞧他，手先伸过来又收回去，抓抓脑袋，又状似随便地抓住他的手荡了两下。

“又不是没训练赛过，见面搞那么正经干什么哦。”他转头对着往厨房走的周毅抱怨道。“都督能不能帮我拿瓶可乐哦！我好渴啊！——你要什么？”

他又回头朝着陈昭宇。

陈昭宇张口结舌了一下。都督给他拿的苹果汁喝了一半，还在桌上，和年长者们的酒精饮料放在一起。

“那……我也要一罐可乐吧。”他说。

周毅在厨房里应了一声，然后拿着两罐可乐出来，递给这两个杵在门口有点尴尬的年轻人，似乎心领神会了这种幼儿园小朋友第一次见面的时候总会出现的无话可说的尴尬情景，表示他们可以去玩他的电脑，然后自己走回一沙发已经恋爱结婚的老年人那里去了。

“诶，你想玩什么啊？”黄梓拿手肘撞撞他，轻声问。

“随便啊。”陈昭宇回答。“你玩咯，我就看看好了。”

他们两个迅速躲到房间另一头，一边喝着可乐，一边打开都督的电脑，把他电脑里的游戏翻了个遍，挑了所有能双人操作的游戏玩了个痛。

他们分头回到住处之后，都督给他传了一张他和黄梓玩电脑的抓拍照片。

我俩看起来都挺好看的嘛。陈昭宇端详了一会儿，在屏幕上啪啪打了一行感谢发了回去。

【辛苦都督还挑了这么好看的一张发过来-3-】

【没有啊，我就拍了这一张诶。】周毅回复他。

 

2

他们在fire基地通宵守望屁股。黄梓喊着要吃夜宵，贾嘉好脾气地给他定了外卖并且开玩笑索要黄梓的身体补偿。陈昭宇听到了，但他忙着counter对面毛妹的大招，没空做出什么评论。

团战赢了但比赛没赢，分还是掉了。陈昭宇又打了最后一把，把分数挣了回来。他关掉游戏，趴了会儿休息眼睛，迷迷糊糊听见贾嘉接了个电话，外卖似乎到了。木子好像在准备ots的解说，婉转地拒绝了拿外卖的差事。一条胳膊从陈昭宇的臂弯之间穿了过去，他一下子被拉得坐了起来。

“走啊舞王我们拿外卖去！”

“……啊？哦，好。”

他很困以至于不太能站直，所以黄梓就那么很自然地拖（撑）着他出了房门，进了电梯，然后又很自然地松开他。陈昭宇靠在电梯墙上，打出一个巨大的哈欠。

“哇我困死了……你干嘛不叫奶爸和你拿外卖哦，这样你们还可以在电梯里进行一些，这个，交易，对吧。”

黄梓使用了他标志性的哦↑↓攻击。“看来你是自己很喜欢电梯play啊？”

“不敢不敢，”陈昭宇又打了个哈欠。“我怕我太厉害了，进行得太激烈，对吧，电梯掉下去怎么办呢。是不是啊黄梓？”

他们吭哧吭哧笑起来。电梯到了，八九份超辣黄焖鸡米饭被他们拎在手里，经过电梯一路向上，来到了基地门口。

黄梓在电梯口边的镜子那儿端详了一会儿自己，表示我真他妈好胖我怎么胖成这样了，然后对着镜子拍了个看不见脸的照片。

“过来过来，你也来拍！再不留念怕不是你以后也要胖个至少十斤才后悔莫及哦！”

陈昭宇拎着两个外卖袋，睡眼朦胧地走过去站在黄梓身边。黄梓搂着他的肩膀微微踮起脚，咔嚓拍好了一张。上海的冬天又湿又冷但黄梓身上很暖和，他们贴得有点儿太近，却只让陈昭宇觉得更困。

“待会儿传给我啊。”他迷迷糊糊地说。

“……哦。”

黄梓松开他，然后他们拎着外卖进门了。

 

3

他们输了，但还有机会。而且无论如何，年会要开，新年聚餐是一定得参加的。

陈昭宇开着户外直播，俞仕尧使用天妇罗勾引黄梓过来入镜，未果。过了一会儿，上来一盘牛肉，切成方丁，汁水充足，陈昭宇夹了一块，掉在盘子里，肉弹了一下，溅出一点肉汁在手指上，他给吮掉了。

这时黄梓突然过来了，溜到他和俞仕尧身后，趴在他肩膀上，夹了一块牛肉扔进嘴里就要跑。俞仕尧拦住他，让他对自己的直播间问好。黄梓挥挥手就想跑回去，被陈昭宇喊住，又很敷衍地挥了一下，这就冲回了自己的座位。

宴席要散了，老年人们说要去唱歌。陈昭宇和黄梓一起跟了去。唱到一半黄梓就拉他跑了出来，大喘气抹着眼泪着说我他妈可没想到这是去吸二手烟毒的啊熏死老子了，然后被陈昭宇无情地嘲笑了五分钟。

他们在江边懒懒散散地走着，拍各种照片和小视频，在微信群里抢红包，浪费掉了2016年的最后一个半小时。新年到来的时候他们走在去基地的路上，因为前两年出事外滩这几年都没有灯光秀，他们在稀稀落落的人群里一前一后走着，刷着各个社交软件，回复各色人等发来的新年祝福。

周围安静下来了。陈昭宇把手机锁屏，抬头看看，路上已经没什么人了。黄梓走在他前面几步，还在低头搓着手机。陈昭宇突然意识到他们一直忙于在手机上回复他人，却还没跟彼此说一句新年快乐。

他们才认识几个月，才一起度过了第一个新年。他们昨天输了比赛。他们快要迎来背水一战。

这样的新年还会有第二个吗？

“新年快乐啊智障宝宝。”他说，声音温柔得他自己都有点惊讶。

黄梓哎呀一声，把手机揣进口袋里，停下脚步回过头。

“新年快乐啊陈昭宇！”他朝陈昭宇伸出一只手。“新的一年也要他妈的加油啊？”

陈昭宇上前几步。一股神秘力量促使他抓住那只手，把黄梓拉进怀里，用力搂了搂。黄梓挣扎了一下就不动了，手搭在陈昭宇的背上，不轻不重有点犹豫地拍了两下，抓着他外衣的布料，停在那里。

陈昭宇一直抱着他，把脸埋进他脖子后面，直到他羽绒服帽子边儿上的毛毛戳得他痒到受不了打了喷嚏为止。黄梓为此也报以无情的嘲笑，他自己也停不下来地笑，一直到他们走进电梯间里。

之后他们谁都没再提起过这件事。

 

4

他们输给了Newbee。

陈昭宇回基地整理行李，明天就回珠海。黄梓跟着他过来了，美其名曰要去gay一gay奶爸。陈昭宇整理完行李，买完第二天回家的飞机票，精疲力尽地从房间走出来，想跟黄梓来一波lol轻松轻松的时候，发现黄梓已经走了。

“你航班什么时候？”贾嘉在排位，头也不回地跟他说，“跟妈大说一下，妈大说他要早起去送你。”

“……他说要去送我？”

“嗯。”贾嘉回答。

然后就没有下文了。

陈昭宇进行了0.5秒钟的思考，觉得黄梓大概也就是说说，到时候肯定大喊起不了床什么的就不来了。

然后他给黄梓发了自己的航班号。

【什么时候起飞啊陈昭宇？我要设闹钟呢。】

【……你还真要来啊？！】

航班延误了五个小时。黄梓和陈昭宇坐在候机厅玩手机，直到手机和充电宝都快没电才悻悻停手，开始瞎几把吹水，后来又开始对唱神他妈烂俗的各种情歌（如果他们旁边的候机旅客是UU的话他们的嘴早就被贴上封条了），直到陈昭宇开始对不上黄梓唱出来的歌，肚子疼得也再也笑不动，登机通知终于响了起来。

他们站起来，各自抓起自己的背包，咳嗽几声把刚才的所有笑意都除去，凝视着彼此。

一阵有点尴尬的沉默。然后黄梓首先开了口：“挖槽，这样真他妈肉麻，你赶紧进去啊我赶紧回家了，天都他妈要黑了。”

陈昭宇又想起新年时候那个莫名其妙的拥抱。他试图酝酿一下，思考怎么才能让这个场景显得不那么……肉麻……以及充满离愁。

“呃……我喜欢你。”他开口道。然后他的脑子轰一声炸出了一朵蘑菇云。

黄梓看起来也懵逼了，眼睛瞪得比平常看起来都要大。还挺好看的，陈昭宇脑子里迷迷瞪瞪地飘过这么一句，然后又鬼使神差地凑上去亲了一下黄梓的脸。

“那……那我走了。拜拜。”他说，然后头也不敢回地拎着背包逃向了登机口。

 

+1

他们再见到是三个月之后了。

线下和线上真的不太一样。

比如在线上陈昭宇就很不确定黄梓大笑着回答他说“老子也喜欢你啊陈昭宇”的时候是不是在开玩笑，还有他自己对着把黄梓说成是你女友的弹幕表示“哎呀他什么都不懂”的时候，表情到底是不是垮了下去。

他真正明白过来的时间点，是他在新租的房子里理东西到一半，而黄梓冲进来，先被灰尘呛得咳了两声，然后冲过来紧紧地抱住了他然后把他勒到喘不过气的时候。

“原来你他妈没开玩笑啊？”黄梓好不容易愿意放开他之后他有点艰难地说。

“我们之前不是都他妈约会好多次了吗？”黄梓用一个问题回答他。

什么东西哦……陈昭宇想。

然后他再仔细想了一下。

“……等一下，只有我一个人不知道我们是在约会吗？”他一脸懵逼地问。

黄梓又抓了抓脑袋。

“……我也是后来才知道的啊！”他愤怒地抱怨道。“我怎么知道你喜欢我啊！而且我也不知道我喜欢你啊！”

陈昭宇终于忍不住笑了。

“那还好啊宝宝，”他把黄梓拉过来，他们额头顶着额头。

“我们这算是扯平了。”

 

 

end


	6. 圆舞曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他在贾嘉摄像头里出现时候的那个样子，真的真的是怪睡衣太宽松。但他的粉丝群名已经换成了“卢西奥胖得滑不动墙”，群公告里写着他的体重，87kg。177说遇到他的时候都认不出他了。  
> 然后他之前好像还说过自己4.22的时候要开摄像头露腹肌给人看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017.4.19。  
> 题目来自可爱的 @Efia 老师。圆舞曲≈胖子跳舞【不是】结果写出来是这么个东西，可能和E老师的想象并不一致（。  
> 背景是舞王在ice进线下赛后到了上海，但并没能和之前约好的一样跟妈大一起租房住，在当时三位老成员刚刚退役离开的fire基地住了一阵之后又在都督和逍遥家借住了一阵才住进ice的临时基地。本文完成时舞王还住在都督家，后面的部分是纯粹的脑补。

1

陈昭宇的飞机延误了七个小时。

他在机场坐着，几乎用完了手机的电，瞪着雷雨交加的停机坪和被雨点敲打的各色飞机。他和他身上新长出来的赘肉，同那些延误的飞机一样，定在原地，岿然不动。

进门的时候他才觉得fire基地和他上次来的时候不一样了，有些异样的安静。除了黄梓，在桌子旁边坐着，桌子上放了一堆零食，他正在吧唧吧唧吃着其中一样。看见陈昭宇走进来，他立马站了起来，嘴里的什么吃的来不及咽下去，喉咙呜呜作响。哈，原来是因为这个妈大的嘴被占住了哦。

陈昭宇把手里的箱子和背上的包往角落里一堆。黄梓终于把不知道什么零食咽下去了，忙不迭张开嘴。“哇你他妈让我等得好——”

陈昭宇走过去就抱住黄梓。基地里又安静下来。

黄梓的手感没怎么变，软软的，像抱着一个沉甸甸有骨头的等身抱枕。倒是他自己，现在大概和黄梓差不多了。陈昭宇想着。他们迫切需要一间带健身房的房子。楼下就是。

过了一会儿他们松开彼此。陈昭宇揉揉黄梓长长了的头发。

“走走，陪我吃夜宵去，妈的在机场什么都没吃，饿死我了。”

“我不饿啊！”黄梓抱怨，“妈的等你都等饱了。而且要减肥啊，减肥减肥！你忘了吗！”

“小绝请客。”

“走！”

他们走出门口的时候陈昭宇已经把健身房和带健身房的房子几乎忘光了。

 

2

“都怪这个黄梓，说好的跟我出来住，结果把我抛弃了。要记住啊，黄梓是个不诚信的男人。他说的什么甜言蜜语啊，海誓山盟啊，可能都不是真的，要小心了。”

“哦？那你说的那些海誓山盟就是真的啊？”

“那当然。我一直都是说到做到的。哪像你。”

陈昭宇笑着说。

“负心汉。”

他说着去倒杯水喝。然后改变主意，拿来了一盒维他菊花茶。

“这个东西没什么热量的吧？嗯，菊花茶没什么热量的。”

他拆开吸管插进口子里，牛饮起来，一下就喝掉了半盒。

黄梓已经下yy去亚服了。

“我一天要骂黄梓十次。”后来陈昭宇宣布道。俞仕尧只是继续无情地嘲笑他。

 

3

他在贾嘉摄像头里出现时候的那个样子，真的真的是怪睡衣太宽松。但他的粉丝群名已经换成了“卢西奥胖得滑不动墙”，群公告里写着他的体重，87kg。177说遇到他的时候都认不出他了。

然后他之前好像还说过自己4.22的时候要开摄像头露腹肌给人看。

以及他还没找着一个人住的房子。fire基地来了新人，他就得搬出去了。

贾嘉送他出门到电梯口，帮他按电梯。陈昭宇看着贾嘉新剪的黑色头发，瘦下来的脸，留了几天没刮的胡茬。

“我回去了，待会儿还要直播。”

陈昭宇喊住他。“多吃点啊奶爸。……呃，别为了减肥把身体搞坏了。”

贾嘉回头，皱着眉头看他一眼，然后理解了他的意思，笑了。

“你减肥也别靠节食啊。毕竟过后再想吃可能就吃不到了。”

“嗯。我知道的。”陈昭宇回答他。

贾嘉点点头，走回去了，留下陈昭宇一个人，在原地站着不动，看着电梯里自己的倒影。

 

4

说是都督拖他出门夜跑，不如说是他自己求都督带他去的。

上海的空气没珠海好啊。但这也不是理由啊，都督一边笑一边喊他，在十米之外的前方跑着，不紧不慢，等陈昭宇调整好呼吸，加快脚步追上来。

他们回到家。水已经在桌上备着，他们抓起杯子就往下灌，然后陈昭宇拖着沉重的脚步去冲了个澡。

“那你还要找楼下有健身房的房子吗？”他们各自回房间之前，都督问他。

“租不起啊。”陈昭宇拿毛巾擦着头发。“一个人住的话找不起这么好的。”

“是谁之前说来上海之后和妈大约夜跑的？”

“当时是随口说说的啊。那么久远的事情，谁知道会不会成真啊——”

他突然一阵心虚，闭上了嘴。

都督用一副“哦↑↓我懂了↑↓”的表情朝他笑了。

“行了，明天继续夜跑吧。这种事情得坚持的知道吧？半途而废是万万不行的。”

“嗯？啊。好。都督晚安。”

陈昭宇回到房间，打开手机的前置摄像头，左看右看，摆了半天，还是只拍了自己的一只眼睛，然后发出照片，关灯躺倒，疲惫不堪但大脑飞转。

睡着前他想着，坚持下去吧。总不能在这时候就放手了是不是？

 

5

陈昭宇花了大半天时间把房间整理好，累得满身是汗，像是跑了个短程马拉松，只想直接躺倒在床上昏死过去。但床单是新换的，和整间房子的摆设一样，要陪伴他至少一个半月时间。再者，他还在等人。

于是他还是先去洗了个澡，然后穿着短袖短裤趿拉着拖鞋，在房子里漫无目的地晃荡，点一根烟的念头起来又下去。

门铃响了两声。

陈昭宇冲过去拉开门。黄梓走了进来，环视了一下陈昭宇干净到有些空旷的房间。

“不错吧？”

黄梓瞅他，眼神惴惴不安又愧疚，又转开去，在房间里四处乱看。

“很不错啊！你看，比我跟你住要好多了吧，我住进来肯定他妈得带一大堆东西是不是。”

“我原谅你啦。”陈昭宇说。

黄梓眨眨眼睛，一脸不可置信但似乎迅速松懈下来。

“……啊？……我干嘛了你就原谅我啊真是搞笑……”

“黄梓啊。”

黄梓住嘴了。陈昭宇拉住他的手。

“这个地方离你家蛮近的吧？你以后想来玩就来玩，不管是觉得这里比你自己房间干净呢，还是想找我一起跑步或者去健身房锻炼……”陈昭宇说，“或者，你，呃，想我了，什么的。反正找我好了，我就在这里。”

他停顿了一下，从口袋里掏出一样东西，放在黄梓的手心里。

“我是不会放弃的。”他声明道。

黄梓盯着自己手心上那把备用钥匙。它带着陈昭宇运动后的体温，微微发烫。

“哇，”他说，抬起头，看着他。“啊，陈昭宇。”

他的神情让陈昭宇没有忍住。

 

6

陈昭宇没能在4.22露腹肌。那是当然的。

黄梓也没有和陈昭宇合租。这也是真的。

目前他们还是两个胖子。

只是“目前”罢了。

 

end

2017.4.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后来也都真的减肥成功了！十分欣慰！【。


	7. Baby's Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我只是觉得小姐姐很可爱很好看嘛！你就说谁不在脑子里想想和喜欢的人拉拉小手亲亲脸什么的啊？哪个不想啊？我就是没机会而已！”
> 
> 他刚说到一半，管力一拧把手，休息室的门便洞开了。里面坐着的俞仕尧李英杰李海波高飞麟蒋宗和吴军还有陈昭宇，把他的后半句话听得清清楚楚，齐刷刷地抬起头，对管力和黄梓行注目礼。
> 
> “听到了吗各位？”管力摆出一个标准的耸肩表情，走进房间，在李英杰和俞仕尧身边的空椅子上坐下了。“你们怎么说？谁跟小姐姐熟悉？撮合一下？”
> 
> 一片寂静。黄梓一个人杵在门口，满脸通红，瞪着他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个ice全员撮合妈大和小姐姐（失败了）的故事（的很短的第一部分）。含李绝暗示，后面还会有我自己萌的最好还是别明说了的邪教西皮。（如果还会继续往下写的话（。

1

在首周比赛的次日，第一和第二场比赛间隙里，管力决定享受一下短暂的情绪心态都比较平和的十分钟广告时间，去慢慢地上了一个厕所，再慢慢地洗干净手，踱步回休息室去。

在离休息室还有几步路的走廊里他撞见了准备上场的LF。或者说，177，和她的队友。

管力这也才是第二次近距离看这个才刚法律成年不久的小姑娘。177迎面朝他的方向走来，看到他，笑了，抬起手朝他挥挥，笑容，不得不说，十分赏心悦目。

管力也笑着招呼回去，眼神跟随小姐姐的背影扭过头去——然后瞧见了他身后的一个紧张到爆炸的黄梓，局促地朝着177举起一只手，机械地摆动两下，嘴巴里嗫嚅两声什么东西，就算是说了哈喽。

177走过去了。

黄梓大叹一口气，似乎终于从尴尬中缓解过来，这才注意到管力戳在他天灵盖上的好奇眼神。

“你干嘛？”他作势要扑到管力身上。“老子和小姐姐打个招呼你嫉妒了撒？”

“这个妈大在开什么国际玩笑哟？”管力躲开黄梓的袭击，伸手抓住休息室的门把手，“怕不是自己看到小姐姐连舌头都弯不过来，只能戳出来流口水哦。”

“你这个管大力说什么呢？？——我只是觉得小姐姐很可爱很好看嘛！你就说谁不在脑子里想想和喜欢的人拉拉小手亲亲脸什么的啊？哪个不想啊？我就是没机会而已！”

他刚说到一半，管力一拧把手，休息室的门便洞开了。里面坐着的俞仕尧李英杰李海波高飞麟蒋宗和吴军还有陈昭宇，把他的后半句话听得清清楚楚，齐刷刷地抬起头，对管力和黄梓行注目礼。

“听到了吗各位？”管力摆出一个标准的耸肩表情，走进房间，在李英杰和俞仕尧身边的空椅子上坐下了。“你们怎么说？谁跟小姐姐熟悉？撮合一下？”

一片寂静。黄梓一个人杵在门口，满脸通红，瞪着他们。

李海波突然露出一脸神伤的表情，而蒋宗和吴军直接低下头继续去玩手机了。

“哈哈哈哈哈黄梓你说什么啊？？你知不知道这个房间里有摄像头啊？！”俞仕尧的大嗓门响了起来，“你完蛋了黄梓！下周香蕉的搞笑节目里你肯定是头牌了好吗？！”

“别啊？！小绝你你……？？……菜包包？？”

“呃，不认识177小姐姐啊，撮合不了你们诶。”高飞麟开口道。他听起来是唯一一个很认真地在遗憾的人。

紧贴着俞仕尧的李英杰终于也忍不住开始笑了。

“好了妈大，把门关上吧，比赛要开始了，来看吧。”他说，挥了下手，指指陈昭宇旁边唯一的一张空椅子。

管力看着黄梓涨红着脸把门一推，走过去往陈昭宇旁边一屁股坐下。陈昭宇一直没什么表情，就像刚才什么事都没发生过一样，把自己装着柠檬水的水杯递给黄梓。黄梓拿过杯子，开盖对嘴就喝，再盖回去，抹抹嘴，把杯子塞回陈昭宇手里，一气呵成。

陈昭宇把杯子小心地放在旁边的桌子上。广告结束了，比赛切回了现场画面，所有人的视线都回到了屏幕上。

管力暂时没有。他看着黄梓挠着后脑勺，后颈还因为刚才的羞耻play有点泛红，把椅子搬得离陈昭宇近一点，让陈昭宇的手臂自然轻松地搭到他的肩上。

管天管地管大力，此时决定管一场闲事。

他掏出手机，发了一条微信给这时还在解说台上的唐诗。

【逍遥叔叔，有没有177小姐姐的联系方式啊？】

tbc


End file.
